Family Portrait
by limwen manwathiel
Summary: One of the biggest mistakes Jocelyn ever did was to not tell Clary about the Shadowhunters. The other one was to run away from Valentin. Slowly Clary trusts her mother again, but for how long? Isn't there one more secret Jocelyn has? Finding out Jonathan was her brother was terrible enough for Clary, but what will happen when she finds out that she actually has an older sister?
1. Introduction

One of the biggest mistakes Jocelyn ever did was to not tell Clary about the Shadowhunters. The other one was to run away from Valentin. Slowly Clary trusts her mother again, but for how long? Isn't there one more secret Jocelyn has? Finding out Jonathan was her brother was terrible enough for Clary, but what will happen when she finds out that she actually has an older sister?

**"Hi. I'm Vanessa Alexis. I'm your sister Clary."**


	2. Chapter 1 - It's not our choice

Hey:) So, I'm finally uploading the first chapter of this story! Please know that I'm NOT American or British, so if there is a mistake in my writing I'M SORRY!

Please review this chapter and tell me what you think and btw I DO NOT OWN TMI!

Enjoy!

* * *

_Chapter 1 – It's not our choice_

Slowly the screen of the computer in front of me went black, although I was still staring at the screen in complete shock. I wasn't able to form one correct sentence in my head about what I just found out and I kept repeating the words shit and damn. Well, I was kind of prepared for this. Kind of. I always knew that my parents weren't my real parents and they never made a great secret out of it. But when I asked who my real parents were they only said "We don't know darling, now eat something." Now they were dead, leaving me alone somewhere in France. I didn't really have another choice than to find out who my real parents were and well… That's the problem actually.

New York Institute was written in a weird font on the now completely black screen. _Great so my mother is a shadowhunter. Or my father. Or both._ I thought and sighted. Of course I know who they are. They hunt demons and are only half-angel. Again, I sighted. I didn't want to go to New York and meet them. I didn't want to leave all of this. I just didn't. But did I have a choice, did I?

_-10 days later-_

"Izzy! Open that door!" Jace screamed, he was busy training Clary, while Izzy was only cooking her deadly soup. Clary laughed and Jace just rolled his eyes.

Izzy put away the spoon and went to the door, she knew that arguing with Jace wouldn't help and someone was outside waiting for someone to open the door, although most shadowhunters just walked in. "Odd." Izzy mumbled. When she reached it, she opened it and was about to snap at Luke or Magnus (no one else would wait outside!), but no words came out when she saw who was waiting in front of the door. Simon was smiling awkwardly at her and then pointed to a young girl standing next to him.

The girl was no older than 17 and was a redhead, exactly like Clary. The girl's green-brown eyes hold a slightly amused look and her shiny lips formed a smile, showing her white and straight teeth. _This girl is not human,_ Izzy thought, _she looks way to perfect_. And she was right. The big eyes fitted perfectly with her soft angled eyebrows and the dimples made her look way younger than she probably was.

"Um…" Izzy started and tried to keep calm "So, who's your friend, Simon?"

Simon cleared his throat and got a little bit red "Izzy, this is –" But her couldn't finish because the girl started talking "I'm Vanessa. I wanted to talk with Clary."

The longer Isabelle looked at the girl, more she disliked her. It took all of her strength to yell at the girl and after some embarrassing moments of silence, Izzy finally asked "Why do you want to see her? She's busy."

"I'm sure she has time" The girl answered in a a bit to innocent voice.

"Clary is with her boyfriend, I don't think they want to be dis-"

The girl came a bit closer to Izzy, who couldn't help but notice how tall and thin the other girl was. "I'm sure Clary would like to see me, I'm her sister after all."

"Clary?! Clary?! Where the hell are you! I need to talk to –" Isabelle and Simon opened the door to the training room and directly saw her. Clary was throwing knives and Jace was looking at her lovingly.

"Isabelle, we're busy right now. Come back later." Jace said, without even looking at his sister.

"Well, as you wish. I just thought that you would like to know that there's a teenage girl called Vanessa Fray outside who wants to talk to her damn little sister called Clary Fray!" Isabelle became more and more angry. What the hell was going on?

Clary wasn't moving, one knife still in the hand. "I don't have an older sister." She whispered.

"Believe me, I'm not pleased either to know that I have a little sister and that my entire life literally is a lie. But I guess it's not really our choice. So you better accept the fact that I'm Vanessa and that I'm your older sister, Clary."

* * *

I know it's terrible and short, but I didn't have much time since my mother decided to turn the wifi off...


End file.
